


A bit of coffe, a bit of brute and a bit of love

by The_Random_Productions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, I'm new here so sorry for errors, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Random_Productions/pseuds/The_Random_Productions
Summary: Sans only true goal is for his brother to be able to graduate college and enjoy the job he has as a writer.So he really didn't mean to cause a drama, bullshit in life or anything else so now his life spinned around as he met his new chirpy neighbor who is unrealistically always full of energy and incredibly strong, his childhood best friend that turned into a closed off jerk who hated him for a reason he doesn't even know, and his ex who turned out to be his editor.Dear Stars, help him.





	1. Oh fickely fackely fuc-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if some scenes feel very clichè

Sans look down at the big ass box on the floor, thinking on just pushing it inside than carrying it like a normal person or just flat out leave it there, he sighed before reluctantly bending down and positioned his hands under it. 

Okay 

3

2

1

Sans groaned as he lifted the heavy box before staggering back from it's weight as he leaned on the wall as some sort of support. 

He was currently moving in on his new flat. Why? Well first of all work and a new start. Sans is a writer and the publishing company that currently took interest in his work wanted him to move to Ebott City also known as the big city where the publishing company's organization was mostly place at, really Sans didn't exactly know the logical reason on why when he could have just sent them his chapters via messages but hey he doesn't want to get declined just because of him saying that. 

Second of all, he needs to pay for his brother's college tuition, kinda, and he said kinda because his brother actually got a scholarship making Sans happy that his cool brother was able to do such thing -not that he underestimated his brother, he actually saw this coming- plus the university that accepted him was really popular and basically the dream university of almost everyone.  

Though the university his brother is attending is really far away causing Sans to pay for an airplane ticket, give his brother an allowance and pay for a dorm which are all really expensive cause airplane tickets are pricey as hell, the dorm there is really expensive because the city where the university is place at is actually a rich city and his brother's allowance would also be a huge expense because like he said earlier the city is a rich city causing lots of things there to be more expensive than a regular city. 

Lastly, his actually happy to move here cause there are a lot of really good paying jobs in this city base on what he heard from the others plus the apartment his in is actually being payed by the publishing company so hell yeah. 

Now all he needs to think of is budgeting, try to get as many jobs as possible and write more chapters on his currently ongoing book. He would have to pause his baking habit for a long while cause the ingredients are expensive and a waste of money anyways, he would have to make a sleeping schedule of like... 4-2 hours a day? Yeah, he could probably just live off with bread and cup noodles for dinner, lunch and breakfast. 

Sans sighed before deciding that he should move this box now cause yes thinking of all of this stressful things right now when he was leaning against the wall and is probably about to fall like an idiot is not really a good idea. He slowly took a few steps towards the room where he would put all the kitchen appliances at which was written on the box in red marker. 

Sans took a few more steps his feet stuttering as he walk before seeing the counter, he sighed that's too high for him to be able to get enough force to lift the box, he groaned making a futile attempt to still place it on top of the counter-

*BAM, CLANK*

He fell

His butt had harshly planted itself on the floor with a loud thump, the box he was holding a while back is now open the items inside of it scattered around the floor. 

Oh fickely fackely fuc-

"OH MY STARS I HEARD A NOISE IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?-" the voice stop probably already seeing the mess he made. Sans sighed, he forgot to lock the door didn't he? And now his neighbor already saw him in a really embarrassing state, quite an introduction......

"Uhmmm... Do you need help?" The voice said and on how it was toned Sans can tell it was a guy and is actually worried.  

"Yeah... You could say I'm in a...." he trailed of before snickering "bad kitchenuation" 

A groan is what he got in response 

"Aww come on my puns are eggcelent, so lettuce have fun or dew you hate them?"

"I hate them" the voice groaned but Sans can tell the other was smiling.

Sans snickered before deciding to maneuver his body so he was facing the person to actually see them as he ignored the pain it cause.  

Surprisingly enough the voice belonged to a skeleton monster much like himself wearing a light blue scarf, a gray shirt and navy blue jeans though what caught Sans eye was well the other's eyes they were a captivating blue color, much like electrifying but shines like light. 

"Here" The skeleton offered his hand for Sans to take which got Sans to snap out of his thoughts while he reluctantly took the other's hand and use it as leverage to stand up. 

He hissed in pain as a burning feeling shot up his spine when he tried to stand up but he ignored it and place his hand on the countertop as support. 

"Are you alright?"

Sans snickered "Yeah... Just peachy"

The skeleton groaned but smiled at him before looking around probably observing the place around him or searching for something? Sans can't properly tell from the pain in his spine. 

He frowned for some reason that Sans doesn't know and before knew it he was being carried well more like lifted and place onto the countertop.

Sans was a really late reactor so when he was place to sat on the countertop that is when he felt the firm grip on his hips that were now gone though he still squeaked. 

great just fucking great Sans realized that was the most embarrassing noise his mouth can make ever. 

"Sorry, I should have asked you if I can place you on the countertop cause there really is no chairs around here" the skeleton awkwardly said. 

Sans took a look at him and his eyes, they were honest and filled only with good intentions.... Much like Papyrus.... 

Sans grinned at him "Nah it's fine, thanks by the way"

"Would you want me to call the ambulance?" The skeleton asked worriedly which Sans only waved off at "No no I'm fine" Sans said awkwardly, the hospital bills are too much for Sans anyways. 

He frowned before smiling brightly up at Sans "Where are my manners? My names Blue, Prince Barter Blue"

"My name's Sans, Wingdings Comic Sans" Sans smiled back, the other's infectious smiles already affecting him. 

"May I please help you move in?" Blue hummed looking around the barren room and box on the ground. He did not even wait for Sans reply as he had already bent down and started picking up the utensils off the floor while putting them back in the box. 

"No, no, it's fine-FUCK" Sans groaned as when he tried to stand instead of sitting his spine retracted making a bitter sound as a burning pain shot through him. 

Sans hissed lowly, eyes slightly damped as he tried to not think about the pain that burned his entire body.

He heard a voice yet words only sound like mumbles to him as the pain is the only thing occupying his mind, he didn't feel the grip on his hips and how he was being gently lifted and when he was being seated to the countertop once again is when he realized what happened. 

Sans blinks

Blue had once again lifted him up and seated him on the countertop. 

"Okay I know you said no but you clearly need help so please" Blue quickly said before already bending down once again to continue his work not listening to the other's protest.

"B-but I just met you! And you don't even know a thing about me-"

"I know your name's Sans"

"That.... That doesn't even......"

Blue sighed before smiling up at him. 

"Just trust me... Okay?"

_

"Finally" Blue hummed lowly as sweat drip off his skull. Both him and Sans are now sitting on his couch and stars, Sans was tired but he really shouldn't be because Blue did all the hard work which is really making him feel guilty.

Sans is good at observing people and easily know what they are feeling or what their intentions are, a trait that he pick up all those years ago when he was once a mere child fighting for a better future for his baby brother who was nothing more but an infant.

Sans still remembered the time he would go off days not eating a single bit just so he can buy some milk from the market for his brother.

But that all was now in the past, Sans is now observing this person and something about them is a bit complex more than Sans ever dealt with, this person was hard to read not entirely but there are parts about this person's traits that he can't easily distinguished.

He was exhausted, that Sans can tell but what suprise him was how the guy still was able to keep up an energize front, a smile that look so happy and ready for anything that life gives him, for the better or worse, much like Papyrus.....

"Thanks for helping me move in even though we just met, buddy" Sans awkwardly chuckled while sitting upon a folding chair that he was able to brought with him in the trip.

"No problem, I was able to eat one of the most delicious cookies I ever had so that's something worth it!" Blue grinned as Sans returned the gesture with a chuckle.

Sans was able to make some cookies for the road and have some leftovers that he reheated for him and Blue as a snack which Blue claimed to be as the most greatest cookie he had ever tasted which Sans found funny and appreciated the other's compliment.

"Nah, I just learned them from the book" Sans shrugged, to be honest he was never good with compliments probably what cause his force habit of his to deny anything good about him.

"You're wrong! You're actually really talented!" Blue said taking ahold of both of his hands while smiling gently at him.

Sans blinks towards Blue for a moment before smiling "Heh, thanks"

_

Ebott city is well known for it's windy climates and cold temperatures, somedays were just perfect, some it was cold even without a spec of snow making it a bit of a perfect city for beauty lovers who are into light winter fashion, somedays there are snow but not that kind of crazy winter and somedays it was just the normal average temparature to wear a jacket or sweater without having a stroke, and that Sans like about the city.

Sans close the front door to his flat, it closing with a small click. He was wearing his signature blue jacket with a white t-shirt and black baggy jeans. He was with his backpack containing his laptop and a few other things while a phone was upon his hands.

He was going to go around this city finding for a coffee shop that isn't overly expensive and has a great view for inspiration on his writing, Sans knows that those are pretty rare but hey it doesn't hurt to try.

His usually lazy and not that optimistic to be honest and it was a surprise to him as well when he suddenly have the urge to go around the city, probably an instict to know the ways around here incase of somethings.

"Oh, morning Sans!" Blue chirp as he walk towards him, he was wearing the blue scarf saw on him when they first met two days ago along with a gray sweater and black jeans.

"Oh hey Blue" Sans grinned at him, he has been staying here for only like 2 days ago and he already had a small attachment to Blue, wow, he guess what he expected as being locked up in his flat with no friends at all for a month didn't happen "Why are you up and about this early?"

"I always like to walk everyday or jog if the weathers just right" Blue said before looking at Sans up and down "If I can ask, where are you going?"

"Well I'm going to try and find a coffee shop that is affordable and great" Sans said as he showed Blue his phone that was showing a map with locations highlighted that was suppose to be the nearest coffee shops.

"Oh! You should try The Luminiscent Cafè, It's a nice cafè just nearby that's really affordable" Blue mused before looking down at his watch "I was about to go there but had to pick up somethings first so if you mind we can go together"

"Whatever you say bud" Sans hummed, he was quite thankful for Blue cause that means he can ask him for some directions and facts about this place probably more reliable than google.

_

Sans look at the Cafè Blue was talking about up and down. The building was painted white and brown while a sign says Luminiscent cafè just by the top in the outside it looks like a pretty nice cafè but Sans will see.

Blue led him in as the bell ringed along as they opened the door before walking to the left where the counter was at. The woman on the counter smiled at them particullarly on Blue.

"Good morning Blue" A human girl with brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes greeted Blue.

"Morning Leslie" Blue greeted back.

"I see you brought a friend" the girl named Leslie mused while eying Sans with a kind smile.

"Yeah, his my neighbor, he just move in infront of my flat and I recommended him to come here" Blue said smiling.

"Well what might be your order" Leslie hummed towards Sans who look at the menu displayed on the top. He look at their prices and as Blue said they were pretty affordable.

"One mocha lattè please" Sans said seeing that it is a cheaper than the regular prices he saw on other cafè base on experience to begin with.

There was a few clicks on the cashier before she turned to Blue "And I assume the usual?" 

"Yup" Blue smiled, it was obvious that he was a regular here so Sans wouldn't even ask about it.

"That would be 3 dollars"

"Let's split the cash" Sans said not even waiting for a reply as he was already reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"What? No, I can handle it" Blue chirp already a wallet and cash in his hand, when did he?

"But-"

"Just go along with it or else he will feel more responsible on welcoming you here" Leslie cut him off already taking the cash from Blue's hand and typing away on the cashier.

She gave the receipt to Blue "Just sit anywhere else and your order will be delivered there" She hummed.

"Thanks Les" Blue chirp grabing Sans hand and the receipt before walking towards the table next to a glass window.

Blue sitted on one side of the table as Sans sit on the other.

"You know, I could have paid for it myself right?" Sans said furrowing his brows.

"I know" Blue hummed "But your new so you deserve a great welcoming to this great city!"

"Do you always do this to your new neighbors?"

"Yup" Blue chirp.

Sans was suddenly reminded by Papyrus who would usually go to their new neighbors house to tell them facts about the town they once live in and give them treats as a welcoming gift.

Sans smiled at him "Thanks"

It was funny how Blue reminded him a lot about Papyrus when he was sure that almost everyone like Blue who was around his age are not that optimistic or happy.

Sans took off his backpack placing it upon his lap before taking his laptop from inside and placing it on the table. "If you don't mind I actually came here to write"

Sans quickly said realizing that it is kind of rude to do this.

"It's fine, Mind telling me what your writing?"

"A book cause I'm a writer" Sans shrug.

"Really? What is it about?" Blue said curiosly.

"About life really" Sans mused thinking back on his story "I still don't have a basic plot but I wanted to take notes to make it more realistic" Sans sighed.

He had submmited a story of his that got publish and was pretty popular on some regions that got some companies attention asking him to write another story, the basic reason his here in the first place, but plots aren't always easy to make so he was having a writersblock.

"Well then if you finish it can I read it"  Blue hummed excitedly.

Sans chuckled before shrugging "Sure plus I need commentary feedback before showing it to other people"

"Yay" Blue silently said while smiling.

"Anyways since I already told you what I do as a living what might be your job?" Sans asked.

"I'm a photographer" Blue said as he took his backpack and got a small camera from it "Say cheese"

"Huh-" Sans blinks hearing the small clicking sound.

"Sorry" Blue awkwardly chuckled "I should have ask"

"It's fine" Sanns shrugged before looking down at the blue scarf that Blue always seemed to wear.

"Where did you get that scarf anyway, you always seem to wear it" Sans said, honestly he only said that to try to continue the conversation witout it being awkward, for him anyways.

Something in his question must have struck Blue cause once he said it Blue was already tugging the sweater around his neck before giving Sans a tight smile.

"It's a gift from someone important"

Sans hummed in reply dismissing the other's peculiar reaction knowing that there is a reason for it. The scarf seemed important to Blue, no, It is important to Blue and he seemed to be going through a problem despite the happy demeanor he wore like a mask.

Whatever it is with Blue, it's pretty clear to Sans that Blue was suffering.

And for that reason, Sans felt determined to help his friend through it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans found out that even if it had been years, things will still find a way to return to his life

The wind stirred as it brought upon a harsh cold causing a shiver from Sans. He sighed closing the open window of his room before going back and sitting upon his chair.

Adjusting his glasses, he read his notes once again about the possible characters he can imply onto his book that still doesn't have any genre to be honest, he was waiting for a reply on the message he had sent to the agency asking if they wanted a specific genre and what the book represents.

He looked down at his phone checking his message seeing that yes, it said read, but why the hell couldn't they just reply already!? Sans groaned aloud before getting up and deciding that he needed coffee.

He gently pulled his door as he pass through it, going through one more room before reaching the kitchen.

He move the chair to the side, getting on top of it before opening the top cabinet and getting a mug from the side.

Why did he put it here again?

Oh yah, Blue did this

He could probably move it to another lower shelf but..... Sans sighed, nah, he'll just slowly get mugs there everyday until all of them are finally on the lower shelf.

He filled the kettle with water before placing it on top of the stove and turning it on. Sans looked down at his phone seeing that no, there is still no reply.

Sans once again sighed, damn he was sighing all day long should he say exhale? Breath out? Or what?

He sat upon the stool ignoring the creaking of his spine or the small pain that rush through his body, Sans hissed lowly in pain before continuing on looking through his phone.

Aww... what a cute cat-

*RING

"Shi-" Sans almost let go of his phone. He sighed in relief seeing that he hadn't drop it yet.

He look at the number and name on his phone seeing that it's from the agency, he push the call button before putting it onthe side of his head.

"Y'ello"

**_[Excuse me Mr. Wingdings, we received your message about you asking if we had any favored genres well we do]_ **

It was said in a moderate fast pace voice almost like a robot.

"Well then what is it?"

**_[We want Love Mr. Wingdings but one with a twist, something much more realistic but we wanted something else....]_ **

"And what would that be?" Sans said accidentally slipping out a yawn as he heard the whistle of the kettle.

He gently stood up turning off the stove before getting an oven mitt and using it to grab the burning kettle he filled the mug with water before putting back the kettle onto the stove.

**_[We want something that they called as a harem per say]_ **

Sans frozed.

**_[You do know what a harem is, right?]_ **

"Uhhmmm... yeah I do"

Not that Alphys's constant obsession with Anime isn't enough for him to learn what it means

**_[Good, anyways an editor will be sent to your flat right about now-]_ **

"Excuse me-"

**_[He will be arriving there in 5 minutes or less-]_ **

Sans stop

There was a knock on the door

_

Sans doesn't look so indecent if he do says so himself, he is wearing his jacket along with his sweater and track shorts the only problem is the mess, the trash can was overfilled with cup noodles, his bedsheets are a mess by the lack of him ever making his bed, he still hadn't wash the dishes and the couch that was overfilled with pillows and blankets barely having any room to properly sit also with ketchup stains, but hey that's all.

Sans sighed, stars, he was sure as hell that this editor will judge the fuck out of him and get disgusted but hey... fuck it.

He gently opened the door already wearing his usual shit eating grin as a greeting to the editor.

"Thank the stars, I thought I'll be out here all day"

"Heh, sorry bud" Sans said looking at the person before freezing, he quitely process it before just shaking it off.

"Razz..." Sans hummed leaning against the door.

"Sans..." Razz lowly said still wearing his signature scowl.

"I see your the editor?"

"Of course I am" Razz said as though it was the most obvious thing in the entire world probably empasizing on the suit he was wearing.

"Well come on in" Sans opened the door a bit more wider enough for the other to enter.

"I see your still a mess as ever" Razz said viewing his place.

"There's other _waste_ for me to clean it but I've _bin_ too lazy to do anything" Sans shrugged his grin getting wider already feeling the irritation from Razz because of his pun.

"You little..." he heard the other mumble but he let it be already walking to his room to get his laptop.

_

"Razz sit on the couch"

"No" Razz said giving Sans who was sitting on the couch a disgusted look while Razz was still standing up "I don't want to sit on such tremendous excuse for a couch"

"It isn't going to kill you plus I've only been here for like a week I hadn't trash it that bad, yet" Sans said looking at Razz with a lazy grin.

Razz glared at him, probably not believing a word he said.

Sans sighed "This isn't the first time you sit on a messy couch you know"

Razz rolled his eyes "Yes cause the first time is when-"

"Okay then" Sans quickly cut him off, knowing that Razz can be impulsive in what he says and might make things awkward by bringing up the past.

"You wouldn't want to stay standing all day would you?" Sans said as he leaned closer to the couch.

Sans heard a irritated growl before he felt shuffling on his side. Sans turned to the side seeing that Razz is currently uncomfortably sitting on thw couch.

"Happy?" Razz scowled, wait no, he was already scowling when he came here.

"Why are you here anyways-"

"Are you kidding me-" Razz gave him a 'really' look and was probably about to lecture him about editors and all.

"-I know that you came here as the editor and all but I haven't even started a chapter yet or have any ideas on what this book will be to be honest" Sans shrugged explaining himself.

"And that's why I'm here" Razz pointed out "The agency told me to help you come up with a descent prompt before you started making chapters base on a prompt that is a total waste of time"

Sans lowly chuckled "Well okay than buddy"

_

"How about, a good guy and a bad guy, maybe a superhero and hero au or a civillian and a criminal"

"What is this a book about a Britney Spears song? No" Razz scoffed.

Sans chuckled "Oh yeah, I almost forgot you listen to her son-"

"No I don't"

The other was quick to reply as Razz put the laptop upon his lap probably to try and pretend to be typing something down.

"Whatever you say" Sans shrugged.

"I assume you already make character drafts like you always do?" Razz said probably searching a folder named characters on Sans' laptop.

"Yup"

He heard some typing from the laptop as he watch Razz face change with with a focus one, he frowned "This Blake seems as though he doesn't even exist"

Oh yah, he created a character named Blake Prince based on Blue.

"His too kind and nice almost as though he doesn't have any secrets"

"Or maybe he does" Sans hummed.

"Where did you get the inspiration for him?" Razz ask lifting a brow "I've known you for a long time Sans and I know you tend to use people as inspiration, so who was he?"

"He acts much like Papyrus" Razz said aloud "But there's something off about him that tells me you did not get his characteristics from your brother"

"I'm glad to see you still remember Paps" Sans mused remembering the time were a 16-year-old Razz and a ten-year-old Paps would play all day, well it includes a very, very, VERY irritated Razz who is trying really hard not to curse in front of Papyrus because of the other's endless energy but they gotten closer through the years and that Sans remembers, Okay no time to reminisce about the past.

"Of course I do" Razz scoffed, Razz looked down at his watch seeing the time.

"I have to go, I have to meet someone" He said already packing his things up.

"Lock the door on your way out" Sans said taking his laptop from Razz.

He heard shuffling from the other side of the room, the gentle footsteps and the creaking of an opening door.

"Sans..." Razz called out.

"Yeah?" Sans said looking the other side of the room where the door is.

"I... nothing" Razz said quickly as he step through the door.

Once the shuffling of footsteps from outside lessened Sans let out a breath in relief.

He leaned against the couch, eyes closed and tired, his body isn't  exactly tired yet his mind is. Well being in the same room as their ex isn't really a great experience for anyone.

Sans just wish that he can forget about him.

_'You gave up on us'_

_Tears were on his eyes, his vision blurred from them as he was trying as hard as he can to ignore the ache in his chest._

Yeah, he just wanted to forget those times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Razz: 
> 
> To me Razz words can be harshful yet sometimes he doesn't mean what he says. His just impulsive sometimes especially when something hit his nerves which might lead to Sans and Razz's break up.
> 
> Razz is someone who wouldn't easily admit his wrongs making it much more harder for him to be ever in any kind of relationship.
> 
> Razz is much like a toddler lol but the one with the i have to be cool phase but he will open up and change a bit through character development so stay for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here so I'm not really that good or understand anything on this site at all ;-;  
> This wil be a really slow character development. I'm warning you
> 
>  
> 
> All of the characters are still not introduce yet, obviously, but as I said this story has very little prompt so character development might start of more organic than what I usually interpret them as on my other books.
> 
> Notes on Blue: 
> 
> For people who like to guess and imagine things that will happen on the future.
> 
> Blue is someone who has a very intricate persona, personality and way of thinking. His a character who's motivations aren't really easy to depict or know just by looking at him unless he hinted at it -or accidentally showed- which is why Sans already has a sense of trust in him since the beginning apart from him reminding Sans of Papyrus, he hinted that he only has good intentions by way of tone in voice and mannerism which Sans observed. There is a bit of a background on why he is too kind and always energize that was not all that fun to be honest. 
> 
> As Sans said 'this person was hard to read not entirely but there are parts about this person's traits that he can't easily distinguished'
> 
> Which is the only way I can describe Blue in one sentence to be honest, a bit of him is easy to read unless wanted or just a slip up and everything is like solving a huge puzzle, which Sans will try and do so in the whole book so get ready for that.
> 
> Bye~


End file.
